One extraodinary shinobi
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Since he was born, Naruto could see the flow of destiny. An unusual ability that nobody has possesed before. What will the blond do woth that ability? What kind of adventure waiting for him? What path did he choose? All of that will be written in this story. An OC Naruto but with the same drive of the canon version and yet far more intelligent.
1. A child who can see the flow of destiny

**Konohagakure no sato** **  
** **Shinobi Academy**

In one of the classrooms within the Academy, the students were chatting with each other or doing their things while waiting for their teacher to arrive. The sight was anything but usual. Most girls was swooning over a dark hair kid, while most boys just felt plain jealousy for the kid getting too much attention from the girls. Even though this maybe looked like just any other classes, it's really not. In this class gathered the most prestigious shinobi clan heir and heiress of Konoha.

"Man, how much longer do we need to wait! Where the heck is Iruka-sensei?" complained a kid with a fur coat with a tiny ninken on top of his head. This is Inuzuka Kiba, the heir to Inuzuka clan.

"I-I am sure, h-he will appear soon, Kiba-kun" his neighbor tried to calm him with her meek stuttering voice. She was a girl with short hair in hime style, wearing a coat a little too big for her size. The notable feature washer milky white eyes that showed she was a member of Hyuuga clan.

"Nah, I am fine with this. Without sensei here, I could eat as much chips as I want!" exclaimed a fat kid that was munching his pack of cups nonstop. His name was Akimichi Chouji, the heir to Akimichi clan as well as the future combination of Ino-Shika-Cho of this generation.

"Oi, Chouji! Can you stop eating just for one day! Really, why don't you try to diet it will not only made you healthier, but you may look much better" complain a girl with platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes. But then she turned back again to swooning over the dark hair kid, who was brooding. "But you will never be able to look better than Sasuke-kun, of course~". It's sad to admit, for now but this girl is the heiress to Yamanaka clan. They were famous for the ability to mindwalk.

"I don't care about that" retort Chouji calmly and continued to happily munching his chips.

"Do you really think that Sasuke-kun would pay attention you from just that praise, Ino-pig?" taunt a girl with bubble gum hair and jade eyes with a smirk. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Even though she was not a part from any clan, she was close friends with Ino until they began fighting for Sasuke's attention.

"What the heck was that, Forehead-girl?" Ino shot back glaring daggers and clashed her forehead with Sakura's. The lighting could be seen releasing from their eyes. And certain the one that they were arguing about completely ignored them and continue to brood.

"Women are troublesome" mumbled a pineapple head guy with a lazy tone while yawning loudly. This one could be consider the most lazy guy in this class. And of course such trait could only belonged to Nara. So yeah Shikamaru Nara is the heir to Nara clan. Together with Ino and Chouji, they would become the future Ino-Shika-Cho combo of this generation.

There was also Shino Aburame of Aburame clan, but he also not talkative very much. His usual activity was just to play with his bikouchu.

Then there was also Sasuke Uchiha, the star of this class. Dark hair with two side bangs framing his handsome face and the back was spiked up like a duck butt. Due to some tragical circumstance, Sasuke was the only Uchiha left. To be truthfully, Sasuke was not interesting in anyone in this class. Well, to be precisely, nearly anyone. There was someone in this class that he wanted to defeat no matter what. Even if he was called dobe in the class, his ability was a different matter. The dobe nickname is only due to him often slacking off. Despite Sasuke came from the famous Uchiha clan, the one that was his target could see through him like a glass.

'What are you doing again slacking off again, dobe! We still have a match today. And I won't lost to you this time' thought Sasuke determinedly and clutch his fist tightly.

"By the way, where is Naruto?" wondered Sakura, recalling that her slacker of a friend is absent today.

"Probably slacking off somewhere. You should not be surprised by that already" stated Ino with a shrug.

 **On top of Hokage Mountains**

Standing on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage was one young boy. He has spiked up sun kissed blond hair and sky blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a simple white T-Shirt with the image of Four Sacred Beast behind his back and a pair of orange shorts.

The boy has spread his arms aside and closed his eyes to enjoy the flow of the wind. "Kaa! It's so relaxing!" exclaimed the boy, enjoying having the wind caress his locks.

This is the so called dobe of the class, Naruto Uzumaki. The boy could be describe by one word, enigma. He never let himself felt down and will always strive towards his goal no matter who or what is in his way. Naruto also don't bow down to anyone and live by the 3 rules that he set up to himself as he grew up, judging from the attitude of Konoha people to him.

1\. Never trust anyone completely because sooner or later the one you trust will betray you.

2\. Do not let anyone see what you truly capable of or you will be out of options when the time will come.

3\. No matter what, survive at any cost and get back at your enemy hundred folds.

Naruto was a special child, as since he remembered he could always see the flow of destiny or to choose the right decision for the situation. For example, when he was assault by a drunken Chuunin the night of Kyuubi Slaying Festival, he could see perfectly well where the fist will come and with a mere touch and changing the direction of the attack, he made the Chuunin hit himself and knocked down unconsciously. With Sasuke is the same, in the spar in class that they frequently have, Naruto could see through Sasuke's intention clearly like on the paper, though not wanting to embarrass the star of the class after feeling tired of avoiding he just stumbled on a stone in purpose and let Sasuke got the win. And of course Sasuke knew about that and was unsatisfied with his victory. Demanding an explanation from the blond, as to why he could dodge all his attacks so easily, Sasuke received a very strange answer from the blond.

"I just simply read the flow of your destiny". And after such ridiculous answer that blond ran away and laughing like an idiot. That made Sasuke felt even more enrage for losing to such an idiot.

"Naruto! I should've know that you will be here!" cried out a force behind the blond.

Slowly opening his eyes and glanced behind him, Naruto saw that it was his sensei. "Ah, Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? I am here to take you back to class of course!" exclaimed Iruka approaching his slacking student." Why the heck are you always slacking off, by the way? You gave really good results in the tests. Why don't you stand classes to make your marks better? That way you may be on equal ground with Sasuke"

"Equal ground with Sasuke?" repeat Naruto quizzically then shook his head. "I don't need that. All I care about is the final result, that's why I only attend class when there will be test. It will be only a waste of time if I visit class regularly. Not only that, but I don't need other teachers glared at me for no reason"

"What do you mean by attending class is a waste of your time? We are studying history of Konoha and the basic skills for the beginning shinobi. You speak like you already knew all about that!" retort Iruka narrowing his eyes at Naruto. The blond looked calmly into his teachers eyes and replied.

"Well, you may found that hard to believe, but I've already knew all about that. To prove that I am not lying I will tell you right away. Maybe even some facts that you guys didn't teach us in Academy"

"Where to start?" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought them clicked his fingers when the idea came. "Oh, I know. Konoha was actually the first ever shinobi village created by Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. At the first Gokage meetings, there other Kages found the idea fascinating and from there the other Shinobi villages were born. Now about Senju Hashirama's abilities. He is the only wielder of Mokuton as well as one of the two individuals which have the ability to subdue Bijuus. His strength was so impressive that he could battle both Madara and Kyuubi at the same time, when the later used his eyes to take control of the Bijuu. Ok, I think it's enough about Shodai. Let's move to Nidaime then.

Senju Tobirama was the younger brother of Hashirama. Though his strength was nowhere near such monsters like Madara or his brother. Tobirama excels in time-space ninjutsu and proficient in genjutsu. Oh, forget to mention the mastery of his Suiton was to such level that he could extract the water molecules from the air to use his techniques. Here comes jiji's turn.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was under the tutelage of both Shodai and Nidaime, together with the current elders Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. Not very much I know about jiji, but I know that he have great mastery over 5 elements as well as bojutsu techniques. Despite the people gave him the title of 'God of Shinobi', I, no, even he knew himself, that he was nowhere near that level yet. The people of that era gave him that title during the middle of the war, that's because they didn't see the battle of Shodai and Madara. Ok last but not least the youngest Hokage of Konoha.

Namikaze Minato was just an orphan of unknown origin. But he showed great promise when he attend the academy. After Jiraya of Sannin took him under his wing, he began to shine like never before. Researching Nidaime's Hiraishin, he managed to improved it and created his own version of Hiraishin, which earn him the nickname that struck fear in the heart of Iwa force, Kiiroi Senko. Guess I can end here"

Iruka's jaw was actually dropped to the ground as Naruto began to retell him about former Hokage's of Konoha. There were even some facts that he didn't knew himself. Then he wondered how Naruto knew this much. Slowly overcoming his shock, Iruka grinned nervously.

"T-that was most impressive, Naruto. T-there were even some facts that I didn't know about. How did you know that much?"

Naruto looked simply at Iruka and replied with a cheerful smile. "Nope. I can't tell you about that. Oh, do I need to spell to you how to throw shurikens and kunai correctly or demonstrate Kawarimi no jutsu to you?"

Iruka sighed longingly and muttered. "No need for that. I believe you that you can do all those exercise". Then Iruka turned back and started to walk away. "Just don't be late for tomorrow's exam!"

"I can't promise anything" Naruto grinned slyly. Then took out the flute from his belt and started to play a tune.

 **(Insert the flute part of Towagatari~ Hikari no uta~ from Cross Ange performed by Nana Mizuki)**

Iruka actually stopped on mid-way when he heard the tune of flute play. Looking back at his enigma student one last time before he Shunshin away.

"Let's ride the wind!" said Naruto to himself with a mischievous grin. The moment Iruka was out of his sight, the blond jumped down from Yondaime's head to the ground. From such height, the wind blew really harsh flipping the blond's hair. The gravity also drew the blond to the ground with crazy force. Despite that Naruto closed his eyes with a grin enjoying wind and the free fall.

Iruka just land to the ground suddenly felt something is not right and turned his back to see something that nearly made the skin jumped. Naruto was falling down to the ground at great speed.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Iruka worriedly.

Suddenly the blond snapped open his eyes then took out both his kunais from the pouch and stabbed them both at the rocky platform to slow his falling down. Iruka could only look on in shock, nearly receiving heart attack from Naruto's reckless prank. With his method, he managed to land to the ground safe and soundly.

Naruto turned to Iruka showing him victory sign and then ran away cheerfully.

Iruka shook his head and chuckled. "What an impossible guy. Who is he really? That Naruto Uzumaki"

 **Later that night** **  
** **Nakano Shrine**

Nakano Shrine was the territory of Uchiha and outsiders were forbidden to enter here. But since Uchiha was destroyed this place was under the surveillance of Konoha.

One figure entered the shrine and entered the secret entrance to a special room which Uchiha's often have their meetings in the past. The figure slowly approached the tablet and carefully touched it.

"The flow of destiny on this tablet didn't feel right. It's just like someone create this to manipulate Uchihas" muttered the figure analytically. Looking at the tablet one last time the figure walked away quietly.

 **A/N: A little short, I know but the next chapter will be longer. I am never good at first chapters. For some reasons they often turn out to be short** **  
**


	2. Graduation

**Next day**  
 **Konohagakure no sato**  
 **Naruto's apartment**.

In a quite section of Konoha, where there were not much people seen walking around, Naruto was lying on his bed and napping soundly. The blond has a bad habit of moving around in his sleep, so we could now see him a very interesting position, with his on the ground and his legs on the bed.

Looking at the time, it shows 9 am. That means that our slacker is already late for his exam as it starts at 8 am. In his sleep, the blond grinned idiotically and scratch his belly and then turn aside.

 **Shinobi Academy.**

While the students were writing their writing exams, Iruka decided to ask them 1 question.

"Does anyone know where Naruto lives?"

Everybody shook their heads in negative, because every time they tried to follow him to locate his apartment, he just disappeared mysterious each time he turn in a corner.

"I see" sighed Iruka heavily and thought. 'Where the heck is that idiot? I've already warned him that today will be an important test and yet he didn't took my words seriously. Maybe I should visit Hokage-sama to find out about his place'.

With that thought, Iruka walked out of the class leaving only his assistant, Mizuki to watch out for the writing students.

 **Hokage's cabinet**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a very experienced shinobi having been through both the 2nd and 3rd Great Shinobi World War. Therefore he could read many people's thought from the look in the eyes alone. So what was a shocking matter that such experienced couldn't read the thought of a child that was not even a Genin. Of course the talking is about Naruto Uzumaki. All Hiruzen could say about him was that he has Yondaime's eyes. They have the same sharpness and confidence in them. But recently his eyes became much more sharper and the confidence in them was enough to the point of arrogance. Though it actually not true, despite how much overconfident they may look, there was not even a bit of arrogance in them. Also his behavior. He would never let anyone get to close to him and will always keep some distance with everyone he is intact. In the Academy, he shows excellent marks on tests, but never attend regular lessons for unknown reason. Hell, one time he decided to send ANBU to trail him since he ditch school. They only managed to keep an eye at him for 10 minutes before they lost the trace.

Naruto Uzumaki always keep calm and smile in any situations he is in. Furthermore his fighting abilities is a mystery as well, because he always uses the strength of the opponents against themselves. To say truthfully this child frightened Hiruzen greatly. Looking at him, you could only see a blank tablet in front and nothing else. That means you will never be able to guess what moves he will make next. And also a person like that couldn't be consider an ally either. You won't know when he will decided to stab you in the back.

'Never thought Minato's legacy will bring me that much headache' Hiruzen rubbed his temples in ease the pain from over-thinking too much.  
The sound of a door opened broke him out of his thought. It was Iruka.

"Oh, Iruka-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you should be busy with the Genin exam right now"

"Yes, I supposed to. But one of the student hasn't come to the exam yet. And I'd like to know his address, seeing as no else in the class knew" replied Iruka with a sigh. Even without speaking the name out loud, Hiruzen already who he was talking about.

"Let me guess. Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka nodded his head simply. "I see" muttered Hiruzen then took out a paper and write Naruto's address on it then gave it to Iruka. "Here you go, Iruka-kun. Oh and please tell Naruto-kun that I want to speak with him after the exam, ok?"

"Ok, Hokage-sama" replied Iruka, bowed down respectfully and walked out of the cabinet and headed straight to Naruto's apartment.

 **Naruto's apartment**

Iruka has arrived and been knocking on the door who knows how long and yet the person inside didn't bother to open the door, because he was still sleeping like dead. Having enough, Iruka decided to go in through the window. Though the window was locked and there were some kind of seals on the 4 corners of the window. Look through the windows, Iruka could see the lying figure of the blond. To be exactly, he only saw the sticking feet.

"Naruto! You are already late! Wake up this instant!" Iruka ordered loudly and knocking on the glass of the window rapidly.

And finally our lazy blond decided to wake up. Hearing some noise at the window, Naruto groggily opened his eyes, wiped his eyes of the sleep and looked at the window. He immediately recognized who it was and waved at him to to greet.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!"

"Don't you 'good morning' me, Uzumaki Naruto! Do you know what is it already! Today is a very important test! And I've already warned you about that yesterday! Why the heck did you still ignore my words?" Iruka was furious and worried for the blond. After yesterday's revelation, he didn't want Naruto to fail the exam. The blond have a great future as shinobi and no doubt will become some notably figure in the world.

"Oh, I just remembered that" stated the blond lamely even punching his head for effect. But then he just grinned and waved his hand dismissively. "But you don't worry, Iruka-sensei! Even if I won't get points for missing written exam, I could still pass. And I know I won't fail"

"How do you know that? The practical exam may not be as easy as you thought it to be" Iruka looked at the blond wondering how he was so sure that he will pass.

Naruto rolled his eyes and the slowly stood up while answering. "Yeah, by 'not so easy' you mean Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin no jutsu. Then yeah, I may get a problem with Bunshin, but I have the solution. Other than that I can perform those techniques with no problem. Also I didn't aim for the position of Rookie of the year, you know. Just let Sasuke got it".

"Y-you..." Iruka was out of words at Naruto's attitude towards Genin exam. Furthermore, how did he knew that those three techniques will be in practical exams. But he knew asking the blond is pointless, so he just said. "I will head back to the classroom. Hurry and come to the Academy!"

"Hai, hai" Naruto waved dismissively at his teacher's words and went to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

Iruka sighed one last time before Shunshin back to his class.

 **Some minutes later**  
 **Shinobi Academy**

By that time, most of the students had already finished their writing exam and was waiting in bore or just chatting with each other. Suddenly the door sprung opened to reveal grinning blond stand their with a smug face.

"Oh, guys, look who decided to wake up from his eternal dream. The sleeping princess, herself!" Kiba was the one that decided to make fun of the blond. Even though lots of the guys present burst out laughing, the blond wasn't offend.

"Tch, tch, you don't understand anything, Kiba" Naruto shook his index finger as if shaming Kiba. "A true hero will always arrive at the last second. Plus, I am the main character here! Without me, this story would end real soon!"

"Ok, Naruto, stop spouting nonsense and take a seat. You are too late for the writing exam, so you will only be allowed to do practical exam" sighed Iruka rubbed his forehead to ease the headache. 'Why this child need to be this troublesome?!'

"Ossu!" Naruto jokingly saluted and took the place right in front of him. Sitting down he noticed some pair of eyes eyeing him. Tracking them down, he found the owners of them. It was Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga, though the later is only sneaking a peek at him each second.

Naruto decided to wave back at Ino cheerfully. But the girl just turned her head away with a scoff, confusing the blond. However since the blond couldn't see her face from his angle, Ino smiled to herself.

Naruto and Ino's relationship could be described as interesting. There was no romantic feelings involve and just platonic feelings, but a really interesting one. They first met when they were both 7. Naruto has been climbing a tree back then. He liked to climb trees seeing that he could enjoy the blow of the wind. That was when he met Ino, who has been trying to climb to the nearest branch on the same tree he was on. At first Naruto continued to watch the girl with a smug face, seeing her futile attempt to climb up the tree.

Ino was frustrated, failing the climb up even to the lowest branch. That was when she noticed a boy her age with a smug face on his face looking down from nearly the top of the tree at her. Of course, his gaze pissed her off, since Ino didn't like when people looked down at her, in the literal sense of that word . Being a loud and bossy girl, Ino couldn't help but started bickering with the blond on top of her. Naruto, being his easy-going self, just decided to help out the girl, as she was pretty interesting to him. That was when their friendship blossomed. Ino enjoyed to act like a princess and treated Naruto like her personal servant. Naruto though didn't mind her treatment and just joked about it. Though both treasured their friendship, so much which Ino won't even think of ending their friendship, even for Sasuke. Many may think that something is going on between them, but both just ignored the rumors as they was nothing between them and they didn't need to prove that to anyone.

'Tch, hime-sama was in her usual mode' Hime-sama was a nickname Naruto gave Ino, seeing how she was often bossy towards him. Ino seemed to like this nickname though, as it fits her.

'That Naru will never change! Always do as he pleases. If he even try to fail on purpose, I will skin him alive!' Ino thought with a wicked smile, causing shivers down Shikamaru, who was sitting next to the blond girl. She wondered why everybody thought that they were a couple. Sure she also act a bit too bossy towards him and sometimes may act like his mother, but that's because he always act foolishly. Like heck, she will like some irresponsible guy like Naruto! Her heart belongs to Sasuke-kun!

Hinata sneaked a peek at Naruto and saw that he was waving at Ino, only to be ignored. To say she was jealous was an understatement. She didn't have Ino's confidence nor Sakura's determination. She was always shy and could only watch everyone from afar. She wanted to be like Naruto, free to do as he please and won't afraid to talk eye to eye with anyone. Even though she knew that both Ino and Sakura were infatuated by Sasuke, not Naruto. She couldn't help but feel endangered when Naruto waved his hand at Ino. Maybe they have a secret relationship that they didn't show it in class and just kept it to themselves.

Hinata knew that Naruto would never looked her way the way she is now. Even so she couldn't change herself so quick. She was too much of a coward to even try and speak with him, let alone try to befriend him.

"Alright, time to give me you tests then we will start with the practice exam" Iruka announced and started to approach the student to gather each test.

Sasuke glanced towards Naruto's direction with narrow eyes, seeing the blond wasn't nervous even for a bit. In fact he could allowed himself to whistle a tune while looking out at the window. And that attitude about him was what pissed Sasuke off to no end. That annoying smirk, those eyes that always looked down at him, that attitude that always showed that he was superior than him.

* * *

Nearly all the students has finished their exam and now it's finally Naruto's turn. Before he entered the room, Ino actually openly threatened him right in front of the whole class, that if he fails she will castrate him. Naruto's eyes actually widened like dinner plates and immediately his hand went to protect his manhood. The other boys also shivered in fright at Ino's threat and even felt pity for the blond. Before that they were actually jealous, because of their earlier interaction. The deal is Ino's have a habit to always jumped on Naruto's back without warning. Naruto has already got used to it so he didn't really mind.

* * *

Lamely waving at Ino, Naruto slowly entered the classroom where both Iruka and Mizuki were waiting for him. Like always Mizuki has that sinister look when he was present. But Naruto just ignored his hostile attitude and stood in front both teachers.

"Alright, Naruto. Due to you ditching the writing exam, you need to perform practical exam perfectly to pass. Are you ready?" asked Iruka quizzically.

"Hai" Naruto replied simply with a smile not even a bit nervous after Iruka's claim.

"Then please first demonstrate us Henge no jutsu" stated Iruka and waiting for his enigma student performance.

"No problem" shrugged Naruto and transformed to a copy of Iruka perfectly even without hand sign.

"Without hand sign? The only one who could perform it in our class as well is Sasuke-kun. Didn't know that you could that as well" muttered Iruka blinking feeling a bit surprise. "Ok now, Kawarimi"

Naruto nodded his head then puffed into a smoke. In his place stood a chair that was supposed to be at the end of the class.

"You pass this exercise as well. Now all is left is Bunshin. Do it perfectly and I will give you this hitai-ate!" declared Iruka with a smile. Mizuki though smiled in anticipation, knowing that this exercise is Naruto's weakness.

Naruto smirked widely then looked at Mizuki, for he wanted to see the look of shock and disappointment in that bastards face. Naruto clapped both his palms together and began to gather chakra. The wind slowly picked up surrounding the blond's body, blowing his locks gently. Then what happened next causing Iruka o fall at his rear to the floor.

Out of nowhere, the room was filled with Narutos. Naruto released his hands and looked at his teachers with a smug amusing face.

"H-how?" Iruka stuttered with his eyes widened in both shock and disbelief. Then he tried to touch one clone, but Naruto interjected.

"Don't touch it, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka looked at him for explanation. "That was not a normal illusionary clone and also not a shadow clone. This clone is of my own creation, Kamaitachi no Bunshin. One touch and it may slice you to pieces like potatoes"

Iruka's eyes widen even more. This is not just any Bunshin, but an offensive one. With other Bunshins, you couldn't do that much damage from just a mere touch. Iruka was really impressed and Naruto had once again surprised him with his knowledge and power.

Mizuki couldn't help but felt endanger seeing the demon was this powerful. He needed to execute his plan quickly and get out of this place ASAP. At first, he wanted to use and get rid of the little demon as well thinking he was a failure. Though the plan need to change now.

"You complete your exercise perfectly, Naruto! I am proud of you!" exclaimed Iruka with a proud smile, giving Naruto his hitai-ate.

"Thank you, sensei" Naruto bowed down after receiving his hitai-ate and thanked his sensei. Then he glanced at Mizuki and could see that he was clearly displeased by the result. Turning his back, he walked away with a smug grin in his face. But before the blond could go to far Iruka added. "Also Hokage-sama wanted to speak with you after the exam, Naruto. Go to him after the exam is over"

Naruto blinked after hearing what Iruka informed him. "Hai!"

'Sorry, Hokage-sama, but tonight I will be a bit busy to talk with you' thought Naruto to himself.

'I can read your thought very clearly, Mizuki-sensei. Guess I will let you get what you wanted to get and then I will snatch it from you. Soon the flow of your destiny will end. I will be the one to end it' Naruto thought with a dark grin on his face.

* * *

Ino noticed Naruto walking out with a hitai-ate nodded her head and smiled in satisfaction. Naruto just waved back and approached her.

"No problem, now, hime?"

"For now, no" stated Ino with a smug look. Ino looked closer to see that the hitai-ate looked really good on her blond's friend forehead. "Will you come to my place to celebrate our graduation, Naruto?"

"Sorry, but I have some plans today" Naruto shook his head and declined carefully. "Also you won't mind that your mother will start to tease us again about our 'relationship'. Every time, I went to your house she insisted that I called her mother, seeing that I will become her son-in-law in the future". Naruto sighed at the end. Some people just loved to fantasized too much.

"Actually, that would work for me" replied Ino with a grin, shocking the blond.

"Huh? You can't be serious, Ino!"

"Not like that, baka" scold Ino at the blond for misunderstanding. "If Sasuke-kun would see that you are 'with me'. He may got jealous and I will finally get my dream man!" Ino clasped her hands together and sighed dreamingly.

Naruto, though, just rolled at his friend's plan. As if that brooding bastard will start to take an interest in her after that. But it was not his place to say that so he just decided to keep calm.

"Either way, I need to go now, hime. Good luck with your impossible conquest" Naruto bid her away and jumped away.

"Hey, it's possible to conquer Sasuke-kun's heart, jerk" Ino shouted back at the retreating blond. With a huff, she headed to her home.

 **That night**

Mizuki has planned to stole the Fobidden Scroll since the beginning and has succeed. At first, he planned to use Naruto, thinking he was a complete screw up. His plan was foil when Naruto perform more the enough to graduate. He didn't have any other choice other than to stole the scroll himself.

Looking at the huge scroll in hand, he began to grin like mad. If he gave this scroll to Orochimaru-sama, he would received power enough to make others recognized his existence. He would be powerful enough to take on such strong shinobi like Kakashi or Guy.

Suddenly he halt, hearing the sound of clapping ahead of him.

'Damn it! They found out about it a bit too fast' cursed Mizuki glaring at the tree in front of him. You could clearly see a human shape shadow hiding behind it.

"Whoever you are? Come out!" ordered Mizuki and took out his Fuuma Shuriken behind his back.

When the person came out, Mizuki was surprised, not expecting for that person to be here.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? You are supposed to be sleeping now !" demanded the academy instructor.

"I can ask you the same question, Mizuki-sensei. What are you doing here with a scroll that huge? Correct me if I am wrong, but you are holding in your hands right now is The Forbidden Scroll. Right?" Naruto retort calmly with a smile.

Having being caught red hand by an academy student no less, making Mizuki lost all his patience.

"You should've stayed at home, Naruto. Because you've found out my plan I must force to kill you!"

"You? Kill me?" Naruto tilted his head in amusement, pointing at Mizuki first then to himself. "No, not in million years!" Naruto chuckled and shaking his head.

"I will kill you!" shouted Mizuki furiously at the blond bastard's words and threw his giant Fuuma Shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto, one the other hand, didn't panic at all. He waited at the last second to dodge the shuriken easily, shocking the traitorous academy teacher. "I told you so. Not in million years, traitor sensei!"

"Arghh!" Mizuki completely lost control of himself and launched at Naruto then began to assault him with punches and kicks.

The blond on the other hand avoid so easily like he was dancing. "It's useless. I can read the flow of your destiny clearly like on the paper. Your attack won't be able to hit me"

"How the heck is this possible?" Mizuki questioned himself, continued to assault the blond with his attacks.

Suddenly Naruto sensed some new presence that will arrive here real soon. "Guess I will take what I come here for". He switched place The Forbidden Scroll in Mizuki's hand with a log with an explode tag on it. "So long".

The moment the blond jumped away from Mizuki the tag explode, alerting the approaching figures.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto knew that he didn't have that much time to view the scroll so he decided to copy all the information in it into the other scroll that he has prepared. He finished to copy it just in time to avoid a barrage of kunais from above. They belonged to Mizuki. He was still alive, a bit battered but alive.

"Woah, look at that you are still alive! You are tougher that then I first thought!" Naruto looking up and mocking praised the traitor.

"I will destroy you here, demon!" Mizuki shouted out and charged at the blond holding his huge Fuuma Shuriken.

"Listen to what other people say! Not in a million years!" Naruto sighed and ducked Mizuki's attack. Then he pushed the elbow of the hand that was holding a shuriken to stab at Mizuki's other hand.

"Agh!" Mizuki cried out in pain, having his own attack worked against him. Naruto purposely calculated the force of the attack so that it impaled deep in Mizuki's left shoulder, pinning him to a tree branch.

Looking down at Mizuki with a superior look, Naruto stated. "People said that the worst enemy to fight is yourself. That's why my way of fighting is to use the opponents attack against themselves. The more powerful they are, the more painful or will be for them to counter themselves"

Mizuki could only glared with so much hate in his eyes that it may turn Naruto to cinders of glares could kill.

"I think I should get out of here before the old man and his ANBU appear" muttered Naruto to himself and jumped away quickly.

Some minutes later, Iruka arrived first only to see a shocking picture. His fellow instructor was pinned with his own shuriken to a tree behind him. The Forbidden Scroll lied safely near the tree.

Iruka felt that something was wrong with Mizuki lately. He didn't want to admit until he will see himself. His friend was a traitor and planned to flew from the village with a Forbidden Scroll.

"Why?" Iruka looked at his once friend with a pitiful and disappointed look.

"Why? Because I need power, Iruka! I don't want to be look down like a piece of crap! But you would never understand my desire, seeing as you never strive to gain power in the first place" replied Mizuki with a crazed smirk.

"At least, tell me who did that to you?" asked Iruka pointing at Mizuki's pinned shoulder.

"It may be a surprise to you, but not me. The one that pinned me to this tree was the Kyuubi!" answered Mizuki and glared to the ground.

'Kyuubi?... Naruto?' Iruka immediately caught on what Mizuki means. "But he is just an Academy student! He didn't have that much strength to defeat a Chuunin like you!" argued Iruka in disbelief.

"You are wrong, Iruka! The Kyuubi brat is much more powerful then he led on. One day you will see that. Plus he is not as innocent as you think he is" retort Mizuki with a wicked grin.

"Stop calling Naruto, Kyuubi! He is the loyal shinobi of Konoha and will protect it with his life!" argued Iruka hotly.

"Loyal shinobi? Protect the village with his life? Don't make me laugh, Iruka!" scoffed Mizuki and looked at his former friend. "Just so you know, he knew that I attempt to steal the Forbidden Scroll. He intend to use me to snatch the school from the beginning! That Kyuubi brat is much more cunning than you think, Iruka!"

Iruka had his eyes widened at the revelation, but shook his head, denying the truth. "No...no..."

That moment, Hiruzen and his ANBU decided to arrive. They arrested Mizuki and took him away. Hiruzen turned to Iruka to praise him.

"Good job, there Iruka-kun. I didn't expect for you to find him sooner than us"

Iruka just nodded his head silently, as he was still on shock after Mizuki's revelation. 'Naruto knew that Mizuki attempt to steal the Forbidden Scroll. He purposely let Mizuki get away with the scroll to take it for himself...' Iruka's eyes widened once more realizing something important. 'Nobody will be foolish enough to take the original scroll away. That means as the first one that located Mizuki and defeated him, Naruto could copy all the info from the Forbidden Scroll to a blank scroll. Even though this is just my theory and I don't have any proof yet'

 **With Naruto**

By that time, Naruto had already arrived at his apartment and was looking through the info of Forbidden Scroll.

"Woah, there were so many serous techniques here! But it's to be expect from The Forbidden Scroll" muttered Naruto in awe. He continued to look through to find something useful and not so dangerous. "Kage Bunshin? Allows the user to receive all the information when the clones will be dispelled. A pretty useful techniques for spying and training.

Rasengan! Yondaime Hokage's A-rank ninjutsu. This will be useful as well!"

Naruto than realized that he won't be able to use anything extreme from this scroll since Mizuki no doubt will spill about him. Most likely Sandaime may even order to investigate his apartment. He will need to be more careful from now on. But it was not a surprise that Sandaime didn't trust him, since he didn't want to reveal anything about himself to Sandaime either.

"Let's see what will await for me tomorrow" muttered Naruto, closed his eyes and drifted to dreamland.


End file.
